Tons of Findings and More Mysteries
This is the tenth episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot - Who were they? - Jake asked. Jay had returned since forgotten his wallet and had walked to the police car away from the residence. A bit confused, the boy was limited to only think it was standard procedure to keep the only relative of the victim informed. - Were the police. - Julie sighed, hugging her boyfriend. - What did they want? Have news of Alice's case? - On the contrary. Everything is getting weirder and Rebecca was also murdered. Julie showed no emotion whatsoever. Amazingly, the death was no longer scary, when viewed up close, but of course I felt a thud in the heart by someone who had met a tragic end. - And you told them about the emails? - No. - Julie broke away from Jake. - Is omitting information the police, Julie knew that this can give jail? - He said, but did not expect his girlfriend would be so upset. - Stop it, Jake. I'm not in the mood! - Scolded her, taking the computer that had been hidden and headed alone to Alice's room, now empty. Julie entered the room. Moving your fingers cold and firm for oil painting, the walls had a pinkish tinge, but nothing too strong. Her eyes burned as he looked at the window with no curtains, the light was absurdly strong. She sat down and opened the notebook, hoping, frankly, could do what he wanted. She opened a page of search and searched for Shadow War, but none of the links it was efficient. The attempt to gather information about the game had failed. Leaving the e-mail from her sister, she entered a site to create a completely new web address and free from suspicion. ''From: everyonebitch@hotmail.co.uk '' To: darklord162@shadowwar.com ''Hello! '' I heard from friends about the Shadow War and felt drawn to the game. Want to know more, how do I get into his inner circle. I am aware of everything that happens during a game, and frankly do not care. I expect a response. Charlie. - I hope it's enough. - Sighed. - And unsuspecting. - Jay's voice was enough to startle Julie. The girl sighed, tired, and looked at her boyfriend with an air of superiority. The two were facing each other for long minutes before one of them take the lead and speak, but the embrace accomplice who gave only then did prove that love was stronger than any fear and suspicion. All they would face, face together. They were so strong! Dylan lay down. He rested his head on the pillow waiting for sleep, but his mind was uncontrollable, and suddenly revived again that bitter moment more intense. He saw a little boy six years old again, walking hand in hand with his twin brother in a crowded forest of bushes, under the watchful eye of the mother and protector. Without noticing the way, he just followed his instincts for children. At one point, the sound of steps ceased, causing Dylan and Jake stopped suddenly, frightened. Dylan turned, looking dazed by the maternal presence. - Mom? - Asked innocently, noting her mother kneeling on the floor. The little boy stood beside her and stroked her long brown hair slowly. - Dylan, my dear. - She said, softly - Mom wants to propose a game for you! Want to play with me and Jay? - Yes, Mama. - I and his brother we will hide among the trees and you have to find us. - She ordered gently, pressing the honey-colored eyes and two big tears leaking. One on each side. - And if I cann't? - God will guide your way! Without waiting for response from child, she offered the right hand to Jay and disappeared among the pines. Dylan searched for a long time, was about to cry when he met a couple who camped with his daughter. - If we do this, we must take great care with the police, Lee, can not raise suspicions. - Jake said, looking at the table that he had done on the computer with all the alternatives. - I do not care their tactics now, Jake, we need to find out who killed my sister. - Julie replied, dropping her shoes in the middle of the room and hugging her boyfriend's shoulders. - I'm only doing this because it is for you. - Jake said - You know that if they find out, I'll be kicked out of law school. At least! Soon after, they received an e-mail in response to Julie, where darklord162 asked the girl to meet him at the Willow Reserve. Once again the scene of terror was brought to light. After several recommendations, Julie began to rehearse his speech. He could hardly wait for hours he would be face to face with the possible murderer of Alice. But one thing still wandering in his mind: the return of Dylan made her feel too vulnerable. He was lying to yourself saying he did not want to see it. Despite all that had happened, Jake's twin had an engaging personality, which differed from his brother. He knew how to get attention and hold it. A young man approached the front door when he felt a cold hand and smelling like wet leather close around his mouth. The boy opened his eyes and struggled, but his strength was not enough. So he felt the needle prick, I knew I had lost the game. The kid just woke up hours later and he knew this because I already felt cramps in the arms and the fingers cold, lack of blood circulation. His body writhed in pain. He lay in a kind of metal bed, which had leather straps and chains, in which he was arrested. With the labored breathing of the position it was in, tears tended to meet their eyes again, forming a small puddle next to your nose. - Help! - Shouted, but got no response. - Somebody help me! - Tried again. - Tsk, tsk, do not bother trying. - A voice emerged from the shadows, I couldn't see the man's face, but the leather gloves brought the memory of the last moment of lucidity before collapsing. - Who are you? Why ''re doing this to me? - Asked the boy, sobbing. '' - Always the same stupid questions, you have no creativity? - Asked the man. The boy stirred uneasily, the marks on his wrists caused itching ceased to be impossible. Your spine bones ached and seemed to be dismantling. The man approached the boy's body stuck and pulled a sheet with all writing in his own handwriting. - All of you despise the most valuable asset they have. - Muttered the black figure, moving around the young man was lying. - Always strive to sell them and you still do not give the minimum value. As you are no different, do not you, Caleb? - What are you 'talking about? Get off me! - Caleb tried again. - Your sister always made it possible for you to create away from their parents. Those two are not the example that she wanted for you, but tell me, Caleb, and thanked you for it? The question had to rethink the boy in his last fight with his sister. Since he came to live with her, considered her life a living hell. She had eyes only for her husband and newborn daughter, leaving aside Caleb always excluded. ''The boy went into the house carefully. It was five o'clock in the morning, did not want her sister to know he was coming home in the morning. He took the leather boots and supported them by the door. But the boy did not expect was that his niece would choose that moment to ask for food. The child was crying loudly and Vitorio soon appeared at the door of his room, only in a nightgown, and turned on the hall light. Before you even cross the room to go to the kitchen for a bottle of her daughter, she found his brother standing in the doorway, like a specter. '' - What are you doing? - She whispered. - Don't Boil! - Caleb replied in response. Taking his boots and going back toward his room. Room that he thought they would soon lose, because the niece would grow and take care of what was hers. Caleb could not continue living with her sister. Caleb came in and started to key in the door, picking up the computer and playing on the bed. Once connected to the internet, got into his email, anxious, waiting for a response for inclusion in the Shadow War To his great delight, there it was: the response of darklord162: Hello, Caleb. I think that is desperate to leave this family and get what they want most: his freedom. Know that I can give you that and more - but I think you already know, after all, is willing to participate in the Shadow War I am a very good Lord, my main feature is to satisfy the desires of my starters, and this time the prize will be your only: U.S. $ 100,000, hidden in reserve Willow. But for this you need to find a map that is nailed to a tree. Be quick, because someone else is also hunting the treasure. I sincerely hope they win, Caleb. The boy's face twisted into a smile, but before he could relish the news of his sister knocked on the door. - Open the door now, Caleb! - She cried on the other side. There was no reason to flee his sister, he soon had enough money to keep up to get a job. If he found one hundred thousand dollars, nothing could keep forcing him to stick to Victor, after all, he was already an adult. - What do you mean? - Victorious said, so he opened the door - I give everything to you, Ryan treats him like a younger brother, and is so grateful? Do not say you do not leave, but at least let me know! I worry about you. - I am no longer your problem, now you have your daughter to give you concern. - Caleb murmured, lying back in bed. - There must be a child now, I need you to help me, Caleb. You are my brother. - Whispered victorious - Sorry about that, it may be the dumbest thing I did, but you are without internet. Vitorio took the computer in his hands, turning it off directly on the button and out of the room. - Idiot! - Caleb replied, taking the phone from his pocket and onto the internet for it. The back door to open. - I said no internet. - Vitorio smiled and took the phone side of the hands of his brother. - And now, you know what I mean? Victorious and Ryan ... Besides the little Cindy! Oh how they love you, Caleb. - The man whispered. - I know they love me, I love them. - There seems! You wanted me to get one hundred thousand U.S. dollars! What did it? Ensuring the future of Cindy? No, no! Not at all. - He smiled. - Please stop it! If you wanted to give me a lesson I have learned. - Caleb cried in despair. - Lesson? It is not enough! Do not know how I hate people like you who do not know how to love the family she deserves. Family is sacred, kid. Holy! - The man continued, drawing up a can of an iron furnace that crackled in the shed. Caleb noted that he held it against the fire, and only stopped when the can was red-hot, so hot. - Guess what I'll do with it? - Asked the figure, bending over the body of Caleb. The boy was then able to notice the blue eyes. - I do not know. - Caleb said, crying more. - Well, before I got a little surprise for you. The man disappeared and came back, bringing a mouse by the tail. The animal appeared to have been caught in a sewer and struggled in the killer's fingers, shrieking, as scared as Caleb. - Give hi to Mr. Filts. He will be your companion at the end. - What will you do with it? Get that thing away. The man came back to put the can on fire, but returned to the body of Caleb, tearing off the black shirt and putting the mouse on the boy's navel. The animal entered into the small claws pale skin Caleb, who let out a howl of pain and disgust. - Shut up. - The man was lifted up, giving a slap in the face of the boy. - I would not do it, but you leave me no choice. With superglue, man pressed his lips Caleb. Waiting patiently until the glue to dry, and the desperate shrieks of Caleb stay more muffled and almost inaudible. - That's better. The man placed the mouse and with a huge pinch, grabbed the can, and without mercy, put the mouse over, trapping the bug inside that sauna unbearable. Caleb struggled and screamed but could do nothing. The smell of burning flesh permeated the place sizzle and baking skin Caleb was almost a stimulant for the smile of a murderer. He enjoyed the despair of the boy. His joy only increased when he realized that his plan was working. Caleb's eyes widened, desperate, and his screams became longer, he used all his strength in the throat while trying to open the mouse was way into his stomach to avoid the heat. The animal was suffering as much as he. The meat sizzled and no blood flowed. The smell was getting stronger and it was almost impossible not to twist the nose of burnt flesh. Can Caleb sank into the skin, as would burn the dermis, the epidermis, muscles and fat... Caleb breathed deeply in shock. He has more unblinking eyes and the tears just ran loose, one after the other. The killer tried to take the skin can Caleb, but it had fused with his skin, literally. He ripped the metal from the boy's belly. It was a terrible sight. As a little mouse that could make a mess in someone? The animal's paws were totally immersed in the belly of Caleb. The heat had melted much of the boy's skin, and you could see his internal organs. - We have to give value to the family. - whispered murderer with a knife cutting flesh burned around the can. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Dylan McCarty * Killer * Rebecca Bolyevart (mentioned only) * Darklord162 (mentioned only) * Cameron McCarty Guest Cast * Caleb * Victoire * Debora * Ryan (mentioned only) * Cindy (mentioned only) Trivia * Antagonist: Killer and Caleb. Category:Episodes